the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Library of Alexandria
Keeper of Knowledge The Library of Alexandria is a massive superstructure, built into, onto, and around a large asteroid in the Alexandria system. The Library is owned, controlled, guarded, and maintained by the Westgaardian Empire. The large complex is just that- a truly massive system of hallways, tunnels, rooms and buildings built in varying ways in the style of varying cultures from across Allied space. A huge interconnected series of facilities, hangars, buildings, museums, libraries, and more linked together by roads, tunnels, walkways, and flight paths. The Library is one of the few places where democracy reigns, where leaders are chosen by the people out of a pool of the smartest individuals. The facility includes the Library itself, the NWI, and the city of Alexandria, bringing the total population well into the tens of billions. Library of Alexandria: The Library itself is a huge domed structure with over 1,000 floors, all dedicated to preserving and showing off artifacts, books, tomes and scrolls of every race's history so far. All knowledge is sent to the Library through the building's own private HyperComm Center, and then sent off to it's particular area. The Library features museums with all artifacts on display, from statues and art to ancient weapons and armor. The Library also has an online database that collects and sorts information gathered by more modern machines. Every planet scanned, every law changed, every ship named is logged in this online archive, stored on a supercomputer built by the Old Kodian Republic thousands of years ago. Holograms depict artifacts that are not stored, and thousands more pieces are kept in temperature-controlled storage crates in the asteroid's core. The Library is guarded by WRA soldiers, and the exterior is protected by Iron Legion mechs. What sets the Library apart from, say, the Encyclopedia Kodata, is that the Library is completely uncensored, untailored, and unaffected by political standing, hence the asteroid's democratic government and relative amount of independence. Information is unchanged by political strife and beliefs, presenting the facts as they happened and as they happen in real-time. NWI Universities: The New Weapons Initiative has its main branches located on the Alexandria asteroid. The school is made up of the smartest people in Allied space, and conducts research for the Westgaardian Empire and Kodian Empire, ranging from weapon development to disease cures. The NWI building is guarded by a private army of NWI guards, equipped with experimental weaponry and armor that is available nowehre else. Gaige Locke currently works there as the Headmaster, teaching and continuing her research. City of Alexandria: Named for the many cities on Terra, Alexandria is a testament to technology and what it can do for good. The city is democratic, electing leaders from a pool of the smartest individuals. The city boasts a relatively low crime rate, and the most advanced technology in Allied space. The city's population ranges alone in the 7 billion, making it a colony by itself, by DOPI standards. Laws are made by the people for the people, independent of either Allied empire.